The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Air is drawn into an engine through an intake manifold. A throttle valve and/or engine valve timing controls airflow into the engine. The air mixes with fuel from one or more fuel injectors to form an air/fuel mixture. The air/fuel mixture is combusted within one or more cylinders of the engine. Combustion of the air/fuel mixture may be initiated by, for example, spark provided by a spark plug.
Combustion of the air/fuel mixture produces torque and exhaust gas. Torque is generated via heat release and expansion during combustion of the air/fuel mixture. The engine transfers torque to a transmission via a crankshaft, and the transmission transfers torque to one or more wheels via a driveline. The exhaust gas is expelled from the cylinders to an exhaust system.
An engine control module (ECM) controls the torque output of the engine. The ECM may control the torque output of the engine based on driver inputs. The driver inputs may include, for example, accelerator pedal position, brake pedal position, and/or one or more other suitable driver inputs.